


Hold me!

by SulphurXDrew



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Groping, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulphurXDrew/pseuds/SulphurXDrew
Summary: Misaki returns home tired, unaware of the fact that there is a surprise waiting for her.Takes place after season two.
Relationships: Hei/Kirihara Misaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Misaki returned home. 

  
Just another boring day. 

  
She sighed and went to the kitchen. Madame oreille had been teasing Misaki all day about her new hot outfit. 

  
Misaki soon got rid of her clothes, now wearing only her lacy black lingerie. It was almost midnight. She turned off the light and entered her bed. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep. 

  
Just a few days ago she had encountered the black reaper. He was found wounded and unconscious.  
Misaki's new team had taken the injured black reaper into custody and transported him to a underground base where Misaki had taken care of him. And there, she was caught by Hei in the middle of her act of smoothering his hair.  
He had not said anything to her just watched her with tears escaping his eyes. His weak body strapped to the bed. Misaki had failed to resist herself and ended up kissing him in the lips. A deep hungry kiss. She had confessed that she would always love and respect him. She had also expressed how she joined section 3 only to find him. She had no ill intentions for him and glad that he was still alive. Her hand had accidentally brushed with Hei's member while putting pants on him.  
After a few days, oddly, Hei had gone missing from the base he was kept in for treatment.  
  
Misaki knew that it won't matter since she had said everything she always wanted to say to him.  
  
She sighed!  
Misaki turned around on bed and choked heavily at the sight of a maskless black reaper standing near the bed wearing only his black pants and a black tank top.  
Misaki shot up in bed with her eyes widened in surprise and a little panic.  
  
"You!" She said. Her tone shivering in fear.  
  
Hei stood there with his face being expressionless.  
  
Slowly Hei climbed on the bed. Misaki tried to escape the bed but the black reaper caught her wrist.  
  
"No..don't kill me." Misaki screamed in fear.  
  
Hei took no notice of her words , just jerked her back into the bed and pinned her against the mattress.  
Misaki started to struggle, her futile attempts came to a halt when Hei stunned her with his power. Misaki was now half conscious but she could not move.  
  
Hei unhooked her bra then revealed her boobs. Misaki moaned subconsciously as Hei started to grope her breasts gently. Almost affectionately. His attention fixed on Misaki's face. Their breath mingled together.  
He kept groping and fondling her while alternating a soft touch on the nipple. Misaki lay motionless, pleasured by the beautiful boob massage she was getting. Hei leant in, brushing his lips with hers. Misaki gasped whenever Hei pinched her nipple or gripped her soft boobs painfully.  
  
"I need you....Misaki." Hei said breathlessly.  
  
Misaki could not respond with her body fully numb but she flashed a smile to encourage Hei. Hei sank in the mattress beside her. Misaki slowly slipped into unconsciousness in Hei’s arms as Hei kissed her forehead and smiled against her lips.  
Hei then put his mouth on one of her breasts and sucked gently, he kept alternating between her boobs. Too bad Misaki was not conscious anymore to enjoy this. Hei kept sucking her breasts, slowly growing more and more aggressive but trying not to hurt her.  
After half an hour he pulled away. Then nuzzled his face between her boobs. He slipped one hand inside her panties, stroking her entrance gently. Then brushing his fingers affectionately in her pubic hair. His other hand kneading her left breast, then the right. He withdrew his hand from her panties before taking Misaki in his arms. Stroking the side of her face.  
"Good night sugar tits." He murmured hotly into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hei turned Misaki over on bed so that she was now facing the mattress. He then cupped Misaki's left ass. Waving the fingers of his other hand in her hair.  
Misaki groaned. Probably waking up from her nap. She shifted on the bed to find out that she was now fully naked. 

"My panties?" She questioned in surprise. 

Hei lifted one hand showing Misaki her panties in his hand.  
Misaki looked down at her boobs.

"Did you just suck at my breasts?"

"Yes, very delicately." Hei answered mischievously. 

Misaki covered her boobs with her hands in embarrassment. 

Hei pulled Misaki almost forcefully on his lap. Misaki was still feeling a little dizzy so Hei pulled her a little closer where she could rest her head on Hei's shoulder.

"So soft!" Hei whispered after holding Misaki's breasts.  
"You got some really nice assets." He added making Misaki blush.  
Misaki tried to escape but Hei held onto her tightly.  
Grabbing her jaw, "Don't fight me miss big tits." He said.  
Misaki moaned and sank back at Hei’s arms when Hei started to slowly work on her breasts. Her back pressed against Hei’s chest. She shivered on Hei's lap. Hei affectionately tightened his hold around her and then smiled.  
His chin resting at the side of Misaki's neck.  
"You are so pretty with your hair down." He hissed hotly in her ear.  
Misaki closed her eyes then sighed.  
Hei brushed his fingers and caressed Misaki's nipples.  
One hand cupping her breast and the other slowly travelled down to caress at her entrance. 

"Li?"

"Hmm?"

"I...you...I mean..I.." Misaki could not finish.   
Hei smiled.

"You don't have to say anything." Hei said and nuzzled at the side of her face.

Misaki smiled as a tear escaped her eye.

Misaki turned her head and kissed Hei.  
  
"I want you Hei, but I am too introvert and shy to admit this to you." She said apologetically. "I thought you don't like me so I was trying to escape you all the time on bed!" She admitted. 

"I know..you run away from your own feelings for me but I can still sense them." Hei said. "And about the last part, I never said I disliked you." Hei added. 

Misaki smiled, "I am so tired." She whispered and soon fell asleep in Hei's arms.  
Hei gently laid her down and continued making love to her. Misaki murmured something like "I love you" in her dream and Hei reciprocated the proposal by kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki woke up and found Hei sleeping beside her on the mattress. She smiled then got up. She got out of the bed but before she could walk Hei's hand grasped her wrist.  
"Where are you going?" He asked sternly.

"Bathroom." Misaki said weakly flashing a smile.

Hei let go of her hand immediately. 

Misaki padded to the bathroom and entered.

Hei waited in the bed.

After a few moments Misaki returned.  
She came close to the bed and climbed. Hei grabbed one of her ass cheeks and pulled her closer.  
Misaki fell on Hei. Hei grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. Staring deeply in her eyes.  
Misaki held onto his shoulder and buried her face in his chest.  
Hei laid back on the bed with Misaki on top of him.  
He started to wave his fingers in her hair. His other hand grabbing on Misaki's ass cheek.

"Hei, I miss your dreamy Li-kun eyes." Misaki said.  
  
"Really?! I didn't know my act was that good." Hei replied.  
  
"I fell for it I know...but I thought not all of it was a lie." Misaki said.  
  
Hei smiled and brushed his lips on her forehead.  
"Don't worry, this time I won't lie or act." He assured.  
Hei turned over so that now Misaki was lying under him. Hei took her breasts in his hands and put his mouth to caress the nipples. Misaki moaned in pleasure. She closed her eyes and licked her lips.  
She tangled her fingers in Hei's head tugging him closer to her breast.

The midnight was already over and the morning would come soon. Misaki knew Hei would probably leave then. But she knew well that Hei would return back again at night. With slight smile on her lips Misaki sighed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Hei held Misaki's hand and guided her hand down between his legs. He unzipped the chain of his pants with his other hand and pushed Misaki’s hand inside his underwear. 

"Can you touch it?" He said.

Misaki obeyed and wrapped her hand around his member.  
She pumped him up and down caressing him gently, softly brushing on the cock's head.

Hei smiled and closed his eyes.  
Misaki moved downwards in the bed, taking Hei's treasure in her hand she began to suck it delicately. 

"Wow." Hei mused.

Misaki's tongue worked magic on Hei's treasure and Hei started to moan.

Misaki continued her job down there that pleasured Hei.  
Hei tangled his fingers in Misaki's hair.

After a few moments Misaki pulled away and collapsed beside Hei.

"Come closer." Hei said and pulled her closer. Misaki's breasts pressed against Hei's chest.

Hei put his lips on Misaki's as they both shared a long deep kiss.

"Will you leave by the morning?" Misaki asked, staring at Hei.

"Yes, but I will come again by the night. Every night." He said.

"Thank you." Misaki said and hugged him.

"Misaki, let me suck at your breasts one last time before I leave." Hei said.

"Okay." Misaki said and laid back, arms outstretched in an inviting position. 

Hei took the invitation with smile and began pleasuring her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hei lying on the bed. With Misaki’s head resting on his arm. Hei was staring at the ceiling when suddenly he heard a weeping sound coming from Misaki.

Surprised, he lifted the cover.  
Misaki was there. Her eyes gleaming with tears.

"What's wrong?" Hei asked, pulling her closer. 

Misaki pushed him away. 

"You won't understand." She said. Now crying. 

Hei stared at her dumbfounded.  
Misaki wept covering her face.

After a few seconds, Hei pulled her closer. 

"Tell me. What happened?" He asked. 

Misaki stopped weeping and stared at his eyes.

"I am just sad. I didn't think you would try to kill me for joining section 3. You did beat me up and was about to kill me when Suou stopped you. I didn't know I meant so little to you." She said. 

Hei's eyes fixed on her. His face calm and expressionless. 

"I was not going to kill you." He finally said. 

Misaki opened her eyes and stared at him.

"I was angry with you for turning against me when I thought we were okay with each other and I did save you. I didn't think you would try to arrest two kids." Hei said.

"Arrest? Who did say that to you? Oreille? I wasn't planning on doing that, maybe yes, a little, but not actually that way..I..I.." Misaki broke into tears. She cried covering her face.

Hei smiled. 

"Don't worry, I will never hurt you again. I won't judge you by listening to others. I know you are a silly human being but not a bad person." Hei said.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you tried to kill me." Misaki wept.

Hei wrapped a hand around her upper back and pulled her close to him. Then kneading her breast, he brushed his lips on her forehead. 

Misaki sank into his chest and gasped aloud when Hei suddenly pinched her nipple. 

"I didn't know you are that emotional, you still think of those moments that I forgot." Hei said.

Misaki stayed silent.

"When I come by the next night, I am going to eat your pussy." Hei said to her.

"Mmmmm." Misaki mumbled. 

"Will you bring your mask? I want to see you in mask." Misaki said. 

"I can if you insist." Hei said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Misaki whispered and embraced him.


End file.
